Solid particle fire suppression agents require clean-up after agent discharge, or in the event of a leak or spill. Many existing solid particle fire suppression agents are beige, white, or brown in color. When used in an aircraft cargo hold or other compartment, these agents can be difficult to see, because of the similarly colored compartment surfaces. Thus, a need exists for a more visible fire suppression agent to facilitate clean-up of the agent against certain backdrops.